Remember?
by queenfromtanbridge
Summary: Best friends Mitchie and Shane friendship is cut short when they are only seven due to a sudden move!What will happen when the hottest superstar around goes to camp rock and meets Mitchie Will they remember there past? Smitchie, Natlyn, Jess Jason/Tess R
1. Chapter 1

A/n This is my first camp rock series so please understand if this story is not as good as some other writers lol

A/n This is my first camp rock series so please understand if this story is not as good as some other writers lol. I also may need time to settle into my writers flow so please be patient with the story I know that is like really short but I just want to put across the point that were like best buds. It will be a bit like camp rock the movie but I'm putting my own twists and turns into it. I hope that you will like but hey the first one – well for me anyways it is always well sort of suckish lol

Mitchie's Pov

Hey I'm Mitchie and I'm just 5 years old. I have a great life and a great best friend (Shane Gray) until last Friday Flashback'Mitchie, honey we're moving to New York in one week.' Proclaimed a very apprehensive mother. 'WHAT?!' I screamed back at them with anger erupting up out of my lungs. End of Flashback

It sucks right? I have just started to get into the swing of my daily routine and then BANG all my hard work gone. But the thing is the real toughie will NOT be leaving but telling Shane(Gray) my bestie since like forever! Sadly, the day I've been dreading is here confessing time. Oh God here we go. --Requesting chat with Joe accepted--

No ones Pov

GuitarHero189: Hey wassup?

Mitchie291: Umm I kinda need to tell you something

(no reply)

Mitchie291: This time tomorrow I will have officially made my move from Canada to the US to live. Shane, please, never forget the memories that me and you have shared but most importantly never forget me

GuitarHero189: I understand… I wouldn't be able to forget you Mitch. Hey perhaps when we're older we can visit each other well bye.

(not fully understanding the extent of the situation)

Joe's Pov

I cant believe it shes leaving me to jet of to Canada for God knows how long, and I never got to tell her that she was my first ever crush. 

A/n Please review it would just make my day!! I know how many reviews I need to start the next one lol but just review if you like it pretty please 


	2. 2:Mitchie's good news

A/N Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed I really do appreciate it

A/N Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed I really do appreciate it!! I was like OMG when I signed onto my computer today! Also thanks to everyone who put me on alert and favourited me!! To IdiotSavant8009 yeah I no lol but hey just pretend they were very well educated lol and yeah ty so much for you review also thanks for the great comments Guardian Kazura and calebdanversgurl4life

Mitchie's Pov:

Wow another suckish day at NYC school has just passed. Another day of being left feeling completely invisible by all of the poplar's and jocks and yet another day of wishing that I had at least one friend. 'Mom the Phones ringing!!' I shout on entering the house. I sling my back pack on the floor but I manage to remove the Camp rock 08 brochure! I really want to go but here's the story my Dad died two years after we moved here- he was shot trying to protect us from a raged escapee from prison- and ever since money has been pretty tight, and thanks to those greedy guys at Camp Rock we just can't afford it. Sucks I know. 'Well hello to you to honey. How was school tell me all about it!' UGGHH she always wants to know about how school was, what I did or if I made any new friends. 'School was great mom. So do…..'

Mitchie's mom's Pov:

'Umm hi this is Selena how may I help you' I said into the phone wondering who was calling and this was the reply I got back…

No ones POV

'Hi this is the new owner of Camp Rock Kevin Smith, I was just calling to see if you were interested in becoming an instructor there this year in the instrumental department.'

Selena used to be one of Canada's greatest musician's ever but after the death of her husband she quit and never played another note again.

'I'm flattered but I don't think I will be able to do that. After my late husbands death I've never played again. I barely even remember the notes.'

Secretly she longed to play again. To hear the music that she produced the music that she loved but when ever she looked at an instrument she pictured her husbands face.

'Don't worry about that camp is not until another month so you will be able to practice and be playing like Mozart before the camp even begins and one child gets to go free,'

Selena knew how much her daughter wanted to go to camp rock. Everyday she would come home with a brochure and tell her something different about it. She knew her daughters love for music because she would secretly listen to her sing in her room. She reminded her of herself when she was younger full of ambitious dreams but too afraid to show them to the world. Selena's bravery to perform started when she met her husband at the same camp Mitchie wanted to go to.

'Umm okay sure but one child goes free right and you're going to send me the information pack.'

'Yeah yeah sure, thank you. It will be an honour to have you teaching at Camp Rock goodbye.'

(End of phone call) 'Mitchie get in here I need to speak to you!' called a joyous Selena from the hallway. Mitchie who was surfing the internet minimized the tab and ran down stairs.

Mitchie's Pov:

Well if this day can't get any worse now I have to listen to my mom ramble on about some random thing! 'Darling you're going to camp rock. They called me and I'm going to be a music instructor so you get to go free!!' shouted my mom. OH MY FRIGEN GOD- IM GOING TO CAMP BLOODY ROCK!! 'AAAAAHHHHH mom you are now officially the best in the world!!' I replied running upstairs to go and practice my vocals. Hey I don't want to be the girl who's tone death at camp. I'm so excited Camp rock a place which no one knows me – I can be who I want to be!! Oh my God I'll be like the new Connect 3 only a solo act rising from Camp Rock!!

Chapter 3 spoilers:

'**Dude why the hell are we going back to Camp!'**

'**I want to make a bird house'**

'**Tell me this can't be happening'**

A/N: please rate and review they mean so much to me!! TY


	3. 3: Shane's bad news

A/N OMG lol you guys are wicked you review like so fast like an hour after I update three peeps review and like also add me to

A/N OMG lol you guys are wicked you review like so fast like an hour after I update three peeps review and like also add me to their fav stories its awesome. You guys really do make my day! To zxMeghanxz yeah I did cos otherwise peeps would be like she's a cook lol! TY to everyone! DISCLAIMER to the song in this chapter

'Dude Shane what the hell was that? The label is gunna be like proper pissed!' Nate shouted chasing a fast walking Shane. ' Dude I'm sorry but I draw the line when they make me where a ridiculous outfit then run around singing some cookie cutter loved up virgin of our first song.' Snapped back an infuriated Shane Gray.

Shane was just about to perform his new song with connect three called Loving you when he stormed out. 'Shane dude I feel you it's just that well you know this is what we signed up for…' Nate said trying a bit more of a sympathetic approach but he was cut short by; 'Shane do you just realize you've walked out on a massive opportunity?' 'Shane what's your favorite color?' 'Are the rumors about yours and Aj's split true?' Nate and Shane were surrounded by a mob of paparazzi. But luckily Connect 3's body guard was not far behind who shooed them all away and then scurried the boys along to their limo.

'Shane I've made a few phone calls and the label and our uncle have agreed to send you to Camp Rock as a singing and dancing instructor for the summer to clear your name,' said a very apprehensive Nate afraid that he would beat him up for just mentioning camp Rock. 'Get real the only way on earth you can get me back to that place is if you guys come with me and I highly doubt you wanna go back there' spat Shane. Shane has hated Camp Rock ever since they tried to make money out of the biggest band of all time meeting each other there. 'Dude are you kidding! I wanna go there and make a BIRDHOUSE. You see I want to see more birds in our garden they uplift my mood!' Jason said in the most upbeat voice ever. 'Well I'm not staying here myself so dude its settled all of us are going back to CAMP ROCK' proclaimed a very happy Nate. Shane just very sarcastically rolled his eyes and stormed up to his room and just dived backwards onto his water bed picked up his guitar sat up and started to sing;

Music

Turn on that radio

As loud as it can go

Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)

Say goodbye to all my fears

One good song may disappear

And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)

Hand clapping

Hip shaking

Heartbreaking

There's no faking

What you feel when your riding home

Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul

I can hear it everyday, everynight

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no no

I just want to play my music

Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back

Don't need anything but that

Everything I want is here with me (here with me)

So forget that fancy car

I don't need to go that far

What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah

Hand clapping

Earth shaking

Heartbreaking

There's no faking

What you feel when your on a roll

Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul

I can hear it everyday, everynight

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no no

I just wanna play my music

I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like

Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs

So I can sing along

Music's in my soul

I can hear it everyday, everynight

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no no

I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul

I can hear it everyday, everynight

It's the one thing on my mind

Music's got control

And I'm never letting go, no no

I just wanna play my music

All night long

Yeah

**Chapter 4 spoilers :**

'**Wow this place is amazing'**

'**This where connect 3 … connected'**

'**Hey my name is Caitlyn'**

Hope you like it!! Please rate and review :D


	4. Retards

Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. Thank you guys SOOO much and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I've been really busy swimming training as I've had county's and nationals all in the last couple of weeks!!_

**Mitchie's Pov**

'Wow this place is off the hook!!' I said smiling really widely. Gosh my jaw is gunna hurt tomorrow!! I looked out of my Mom's new Mercedes Benz and saw it- CAMP ROCK! Have you ever imagined a place in your head that was just so perfect but when you got there it wasn't all what it was cracked up to be? Well this is NOT one of those places! I wind down the window and breathe in the air of camp rock. The air that I will be breathing every single day for the next two months. I just can't help but yet another smile comes to my face. I reach for my quicksilver blue rucksack and once it's in my grip I sling it on my back with my guitar and quickly yell my goodbyes with my Mom and then having her ramble on about being safe, be your self, be happy, make nice friends. Seriously I love her and all but she can get V. boring V. quickly!

I don't know where to go or where to explore so I decide to go and stand where everyone else is but before I know it there's some 'posse' walking towards me with some blonde chick in the middle. 'Umm can I help you?' I say noticing the group of about 7 stare at me. 'Uhh Yeah! This is were the band special 7 hang out so move your ass out of the way' their leader snapped with the chorused you got owned from her posse. Seriously who does this girl think she is? 'Special seven? Ha! That makes you sound like your retarded or something!' I said smiling proudly at the comeback I had just achieved. I have had experience of these type of girls way back always thinking that there all that and there group was the best. 'Because your obviously new I think that I'll let you of with a warning but if it ever happens again then maybe we wont be so kind. Right girls?' she said make with sweetness dripping from her voice. You know the type that makes you want to puke? Yeah that voice! I just gave her the 'do I look like a care' look and she gave me the same one right back. I just shrugged and walked over to the stage where everyone was waiting eagerly for something but what?

'Hey everyone and welcome to the start of camp rock!!' I lady with ginger wavy hair said excitedly as everyone cheered and whooped. Then out of NO WHERE these to boys came on their stage and started to do some cool rap about them winning final jam. The lady who I now know as Dee was singing along with them at this I have to laugh and wave my hands in the air along with the other spectators. As the excitement died down a bit Dee told us that we were going to have a celebrity guest teaching here!! At this the excitement just rose and I was even eager to find out who it was. At the end of the announcement I went over to see the list which would tell me who would be in my cabin. Let me see. Mitchie… there Cabin 13. Oooh unlucky chucky lol bad number. Let's see if the people are just as bad…

**Shanes Pov**

'Come on lets go let uncle brown know that we're here.' Nate said happily. God I hate here, the only reason people come to this damn camp is because we went here and look 3 years on were big rock stars. But we proberly wouldn't be in this position if the guys at hot tunes didn't take are song then totally rewrite it to their needs. I just glared at him and walked on leaving Nate and Jason left behind murmuring what's his problem. Do you want to know what it is I've never had a friend that truly likes me for well me. 'Shane wassup?' My train and thought was interrupted when my uncle was trying to be cool (trying but not succeeding). I just well mumbled some really random stuff under my breath then shoved passed him, I was about to unpack when I decided to see how much this place had changed over the years. Bad idea. Before I had even walked 2 inches outside my door a mob of fan girls were running towards me. UHH I hate it when this happens. I ran as fast as I could. Well that is until I trip and land in a very thorny bush. I'm about to get up seeming as I have know successfully ditched the obsessed girls but then I hear someone singing.

'_This is real this is me'_

'_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be'_

This girl is fucking amazing!

'_Gunna let the light shine on'_ I can't take this anymore I'm going in.

I waltz into the mess hall only to find the piano seat not sat on and no girl in sight. I sigh deeply then something catches my eye. A notebook is on the floor. I read the name which is engraved in the front cover. Mitchie I whisper out loud. Heyy what a darn second that name sounds really familiar. Maybe a girl I dated? My Mums friend? Nate and Jason's friend? I'm stumped. I stroll back to my cabin 'licking my wounds' as I hear Nate and Jason having a row. 'Dude this is where connect three connected we are NOT gunna just leave this place to do a demo' Jason shouts. OMJ I can't go well at least nit until I meet my mystery girl. I but in there conversation and defend JASON. Yes defend Jason. Nate just gives up huh sucker! Lol! I decide to go back to my cabin and unpack. Yes I know that it is the most boring thing to do like EVER but to be well honest my mums not exactly here to do it for me is she, she never is.

_Authors note: Please all review and I know that I said that Mitchie would meet Caitlyn in this one but I promise chapter 4 will have her in a lot!! And I'll be writing a new story soon as long as this one and WHAT so you know keep an eye out for it either today or sometime next week._

_**Chapter 5 spoilers:**_

'**Why do I feel like I know you?'**

'**I'm so going to be Shanes date for that!'**

'**How about some comeupits?'**


End file.
